Humanity Second Chance
by Mintmaddog
Summary: Humanity has been put through many hardships of its own mastakes and wars but when its put to the point of using one of its most deadly wepeons on its self thus wiping them selves out. Something with great power takes pity on them and give them a second chance where they can grow as one and create a great future for its allies. Adventure and maybe Romance


AN-Ok this is the official chapter 1. I hope you guys like it cause im proud of my work. Review Please! I need it to know im doing a good job and that you guys want to read more of this. :)

Disclaimer-I dont own Mlp Fim I only own my ideas,OCs and Hope City.

-Timeline

**-September 15, 2829.**

**Human population 29,154,542.**

**Military might: 6,854,152**

**Location City Hope.**

How did it led to this? Where ever we go war follows us. It's like a never-ending curse for us. We wanted to rebuild our civilization to a new era of peace and technology advancement. Not fight in wars again, but this time it's different we are not fighting our selves. No we are fighting alongside one of the lands occupants that want nothing but to continue the peace that has lasted for over 1,000 years against two others that thrive for land, wealth, and power just like our ancestors.

**-717 years prior of the war. September 15, 2112.**

**Human population 342,365.**

**Military might: 45,151.**

**Location unknown.**

There were billions of us, it is so sad to see that all there is left of us is in the hundred-thousands. Billions wiped out all over a problem we had 100 years to solve, but instead we had chosen to solve it when the problem was at its peak and that had led to war, then the launching of hundreds of nuclear warheads setting off a chain reaction of the thousands of underground warheads most likely leaving earth just a floating ball of rock. For some strange reason something gave us a new start in a new world, that world gave us something we never believed in, something that gave us a solution to the problem that lead to the death of many and something that made us more efficient in the art of killing. Magic.

**-September 20 ,2112.**

**Human population 342,585.**

**Military might:45,175.**

**Location unknown**.

More of us are showing up and we all have same intent not to repeat the past mistakes, have peace and restore our selves to our formore glory. As we try to find a way out of the forest we have spotted what looks like a mountain with a castle on the side showing that we are not the only ones out far we are trying to figure out what kind of government that will lead us in this new land or if there should even be a government for our kind after what happen befor.I'm going to see if I can get them to choose a government and if so something similar to what the U.S had used. I can only hope that we can thrive again with humanity in peace with it self also I'm starting to worry that this sentient spieces that lives on this planet my be hostile and we wont be able to protect our selves from them I'll voice my concern next meeting.

**-September 30,2112.**

**Human population 343,521.**

**Military might:45,654.**

**Location unknown.**

I had voiced my concern for the speices that inhabit this planet and they had agreed that my concern had reasoning so I came up with the plan of staying hidden from any spieces that are sentient on this planet until we at least get settled and have a military might to protect our selves and have a greater under standing of this magic. So far we have come to a decision of going for a government but not what system we will be using until we have every serviver that we can find until new years eve. We had begun looking for a suit able spot away from the mountain and way out of that castles view to build our first united city as humanity.

**-October 5,2112.**

**Human population 344,006.**

**Military might:45,782.**

**Location unknown.**

We are starting to get to big we need to find a good place to set up our city,food is starting to get low dramatically fast. One of the people we had test out magic had gotten thirsty and had started to mess around trying to 'will' a water bottle into his hands with his magic and poof a water bottle was there. But there was one thing even though he willed a water bottle into existence there was no water in the bottle. So me being me came to a conclusion that you have to be greatly specific of what you want out of magic or it could end terribly wrong or horribly bad.

**-October 8,2112.**

**Human population 344,152.**

**Military might:45,787.**

**Location unknown.**

We have found a abandon castle and what we found in there is startling. Statues of ponies lining the hall to what we guess is the throne room the statues were unicorns, Pegasus and regular ponies. It is a supries to see statues of mid evil myths right there. In the throne room was two statues of a winged unicorn. The first one was made out of marble and radiated warmth like the sun. The second one was made of a midnight blue stone and it radiated darkness but not the evil kind of darkness more like the comforting darkness of the night. I could only stare at the midnight blue one and feel attracted to it. I can only guess that A. The people who lived here had ponies as their religion as rediculise as that sounds or B. The people who lived here before were ponies. PONIES! Of course people thought I was insane when I told them that. About time to. You would think people would find out earlier with how fast I could change a conversation around or the fact that my right eye twitches. Well back on subject here. After sometime they came to their senses and looked around them some more and agreed to me. I told them that we should leave soon don't need to be found out by what ever used to live here.

**-October 15,2112.**

**Human population 344,204.**

**Military might:45,795.**

**Location unknown.**

We had found a clearing big enough for a good-sized helicopter and you know what we used it for. A helicopter. Someone had a good idea that we get a bird in the sky and scout ahead for a good enough spot to settle were to wait where we were for the heli. As we were waiting I had taken the time to look at the people we have found and that's when I noticed some thing was od. There were no children,no old people. No, just a bunch of people who look to be in their twenties and thirties.I need to have a talk about this with the others. The funny thing is I think we're all single. When the heli came back all hell broke loose. I have never seen a helicopter flying as fast as he was, it was like a bat out of hell. Something was chasing looked like a bat, a lion and a giant scorpion decided to have fun and have this ugly thing. Of course when the civies saw it they all panicked while us with the weapons lit that sucker up faster than you could say "Fire at will". Lets just say there was just a pile of mush left. After calming the civies down the pilot told us that there was a huge clearing with a statue in the middle of it fifty miles dead ahead of us. What surprised me was the fact that the statue was centered in a perfect ten mile circle clearing. At least the castle is way behind us we made so much distance and the fact we are basically running on scraps of food. Hopefully we reach that clearing soon.

**-October 23,2112.**

**Human population 344,807.**

**Military might:45,823.**

**Location New city.**

We've made great progress with the city, the center is of course where the main building will be. Its not big nor is it small but it'll do for it'll also grow as the population grows as well. That statue we had found was just strange big was so life like it was one of those winged unicorns, the detail on it was so good not even a machine should be able to do that. It also gives of this hate that im now starting to notice through out the forest and every time I get in front of that statue I feel like im being watched. I decided that the statue should be watch at times. Something just aint right about that thing and I want to find out what it is.

**-November 5,2112.**

**Human population 345,586.**

**Military might:45,945.**

**Location New city.**

We are Trying to solve what we are going to do for food. It seems that we have seeds for almost every plant from earth. No one knows how we even got them. Not even me, im just glad we wont have to starve to death. Two tenth of the land that we found the clearing in will be used for crops. Lucky that there is a big river half a mile back. I had told the others about my discovery sometime back and after looking into a lot more we think something is up. We may have been literally given a second chance as a race to make a future for our selves but we are all so young. I can only wonder how old we could get. Has or life span been increased or decreased? Only time itself can tell.

**-November 25,2112.**

**Human population 346,145.**

**Military might:46,008.**

**Location New city.**

People are starting to call this place hope. I can only smile at the name. I think that's what the city will be known for not because its name is hope but because it was the hope that we can truly work together as one. The city is coming along greatly. As more people come in we have to add more buildings and the ten-mile clearing is starting to look bigger as we take down more trees.

**-December 8,2112.**

**Human population 346,988.**

**Military might:46,123.**

**Location Hope city.**

It's all most time to choose the government system and I can only prepare my self for a very big argument. We started to build a military base on the outer limits of the city. It should be operational by the end of the month.

**-December 31,2112.**

**Human population 348,125.**

**Military might:46,821.**

**Location Hope city.**

Strange it is December but it is not cold out and im not the only one to notice this it seems. Ah oh well as long as im not freezing my ass off in the cold im todays the day we all gather around and yell our ears off about how we are going to lead our selves in this new age. I just hope that whatever decision that is made tonight won't throw away our military or weaken it.


End file.
